You Know What?
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Justin and Alex get in to a big argument, because of Alex, annoying Justin again while their parents are away. Justin says something not nice and it ends up in an even bigger fight than thought. Can Justin make it good again? Jalex siblings ship One Shot out of my collection! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The newest One Shot is for Wizards Of Waverly Place and it's Jalex siblings ship! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**I love WOWP still so much. It's my most favorite show from all and I hope that I capture the show and the characters good! :D**

**I hope it turned out good :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Justin and Alex get in to a big argument, because of Alex, annoying Justin again while their parents are away. Justin says something not nice and it ends up in an even bigger fight than thought. Can Justin make it good again?**

* * *

**At the Waverly substation**

**Alex's POV:**

I was at the subway station with Harper and Max, laughing.

I just did one of the most ridiculous things ever, I tell you!

Mom and dad would probably kill me for what I did , but it's just so funny and they weren't here right now.

I just hoped that Justin wouldn't see what we did.

Well, he would come in every minute and then it would get even more funny.

Harper suddenly stopped laughing and looked worried at me.

''Don't you think that it's a bit too much?'' She asked.

I shrugged at that and shook my head.

''The subway station is closed at the moment anyway and I just love to annoy Justin!'' I replied.

It really was true. It was totally funny when he got all red and grumpy, because of what I did and that was how our siblings relationship worked.

I was annoying him with things I did wrong and he got them right somehow again.

''Yeah and Justin has to laugh about this, too. It is so funny!'' Max added and jumped from the corner, kinda forgetting what we did on the floor.

He ended up being covered in the pool of chocolate in the subway station.

I only had to laugh again and Max chuckled, too , licking off the chocolote from his face.

''Delicious!'' He cried what made me laugh again.

''See? The idea is awesome!'' I told Harper.

Harper still looked a bit worried at me and then at the pool of chocolate, Max was bathing in right now.

''Okay, we did have our fun, but you do know how to take the spell away, right?'' She asked.

I nodded at that and shrugged. ''Of course I do!'' I replied.

''Well, then you could put it away now again. I think that really was enough. What would your parents say? What'll Justin say?!'' She asked worried.

I rolled my eyes about the ridiculous crush from my best friend on my brother and shook my head.

''I'm not going to make anything away, before Justin comes.'' I simply stated.

Harper looked in disbelief at me and crossed her arms. I shrugged just as we heard a key in the door.

''He's coming!'' Max cried and went down under the chocolate pool.

He was already back up as the door went open and Justin came in, looking around.

He looked shocked and in disbelief at us and then asked, ''What did you guys do here?!''

I chuckled and Harper and Max slowly started to look a bit terrified.

''It was Alex's idea!'' Harper cried and ran out.

Justin looked in disbelief at me and Max shrugged.

''I should go, too. You know-'' He started, but Justin cut him off.

''Oh no , Max. You're going to stay here.'' He told him.

Max stopped, still standing in the pool of chocolate.

Justin said some of his weird spells and the chocolate disappeared. I crossed my arms and waited for him to arrive at me.

''Why are you so mad Justin? Everyone loved the idea!'' I stated.

Justin looked at me in disbelief. ''Why I am so mad? You put the whole subway station under chocolate while mom and dad are away and you ask me why I am so mad?!'' Justin asked me mad.

I shrugged at that and nodded. Obviously that was what I just asked.

''You sure that I have to stay? I mean like Harper said, it was Alex's idea and Harper was allowed to go, too.'' Max asked pleading.

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head in reply.

''Well, but you could've put the spell away and didn't, did you?'' Justin replied.

Max didn't say anything to that and looked down, not complaining anymore.

I rolled my eyes at my younger brother and then looked at my older one again.

''Don't get your toes in a twist, Justin. Nothing bad happened.'' I said to him.

Justin looked mad at me.

''But it could've happened something! I'm in charge as long as mom and dad are not here and you are making it impossible to be in charge!'' He cried at me.

Gosh. Now he was starting with this again.

This sentece made every argument between us less and less funny. That guy really needed a new catchphrase.

''But nothing happened, so don't freak out.'' I replied calm.

Justin crossed his arms and then told me, ''That is not the point! You can't just do whatever you want whenever you want it!''

I chuckled at that and Max asked, ''Oh really? I thought that she could, since she's always doing it.''

I really was and I didn't mind Max's comment at all.

''Well, it always works and the only one who really always complains is you. What is even your problem? It's not like I put the station on fire.'' I said to Justin.

Justin glared at me and then replied, ''My problem is that you're acting like 5 and everytime you do something wrong I have to get it right again and that is totally annoying for me! Can't you for once not act like 5 years?!''

I rolled my eyes and replied mad, ''Can you for once not act like a total idiot?!''

* * *

**Justin's POV:**

Alex rolled her eyes and replied mad to me, ''Can you for once not act like a total idiot?!''

I looked in disbelief at her and glared at her.

''I'm just acting mature and not like a total idiot! You are doing everything wrong what you can do wrong as a wizard!'' I exclaimed to her.

I actually did like my sister in some crazy siblings way, but she really was always pushing it over the edge and that was not okay.

I wans't always there to save her or make the things undone. What was she even thinking the whole time?

''Once again: NOTHING HAPPENED!'' Alex cried back.

I rolled my eyes at that. She wasn't getting the point.

''Once again: It could've happened something and that is what counts!'' I shouted back mad.

Alex groaned and threw her hands up.

''Why are you even suprised about this? I'm doing this all the time and normally you're leaving it after like 3 minutes and I'm pretty sure that this argument is already longer than 3 minutes.'' She told me frustrated.

Was she seriously just doing that to bring me over the edge?

''Yes, I did that to bring you over the edge and to have some fun! I'm bored!'' Alex exclaimed.

Did I just say that out loud?

''Yes, you did and the question, too.'' Max replied to my question.

I groaned and looked at him mad. ''Now you can leave!'' I told him.

Max quickly walked away and I looked back at Alex who shot me a look and I shot her one back.

''Do you really think that it is funny to make me mad all the time?'' I asked her annoyed.

Alex looked at me with a 'Duh' face.

''Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't keep doing it, would I?'' She stated.

I looked at her in disbelief and cried, ''I can't believe you!''

Alex waved off with her hand and then replied, ''You tell me that all the time. Why are you so mad?!''

I rolled my eyes at her and glared at her.

Alex laughed and then told me, ''You really can't glare.''

That brought me even more over the edge even though I knew that she was right.

I sniffled a laugh and then replied mad, ''You know what? You're right. I shouldn't be mad about having a stupid, not caring sister. It's just easier for me to become the wizard of the family and I don't have to worry about someone who is too stupid to act mature for one day straight! You can't do anything besides chaos and I hate it! That's why I'm MAD, but you're right. I shouldn't be, because I have nothing to worry about and you are the one alway getting into trouble. Go on and destroy your own life. I'm not going to help you anymore, if you're to dumb to get it on your own!''

I was shouting the last few sentences and Alex looked shocked at me.

I was also kinda shocked about what I said, but too mad to realize it yet.

I only realized what I just said as I saw for once in an eternity a really heart breaking look on Alex.

She sniffed and then told me, ''Well, thank you. I don't need you anyway. Idiot.''

I wanted to open my mouth, but with that she already ran out.

I looked shocked after her while I heard some noises from the kitchen.

I groaned and then told Harper and Max, ''You can come out now.''

The two came out, looking with a weird expression at me and I looked down.

What did I just do?

''Wow.'' Harper stated. ''I know that this arguing thing is kinda normal between Alex and you, but don't you think that this was a bit too much?''

I looked in disbelief at her, while Max nodded.

''So you guys are on Alex's side?!'' I asked them in disbelief.

Now both nodded and I groaned.

''Justin, you just insulted Alex in a few sentences worse than I ever heard you insulting anyone.'' Max replied.

As he said that I kinda realized that he was right.

I did say some really bad things to her in the heat of the moment that I probably shouldn't have said.

''Alex is right. Why are you so mad?'' Harper now asked me.

I didn't have an answer to that. Alex was also right as she said that that was kinda our thing.

Why did that chocolate thing bring me so over the edge?

''I don't know. I guess that I was just- '' ''Stupid?'' Max finished my sentence.

I swallowed, but nodded at that. Alex wasn't as bad as I said it to her and I knew that.

I was just really mad in that moment and I didn't even know the real reason for that.

''Justin, you have to talk to Alex about this. She is really upset.'' Harper told me.

I sighed and looked down at that. I didn't mean to hurt my little sister like that.

I swallowed, but then nodded.

''You guys are right. I have to clear that up. I really have to be mature this time and not that mature I meant I was.'' I replied.

Max and Harper nodded at that.

Harper showed at her phone and then told me, ''She wrote me a SMS that she is in the park near by the school, because you wouldn't look for her there.''

I nodded at that and then replied, ''Thanks . I have to go and talk to her.''

With that I walked off to find Alex. I had to get this right again somehow.

* * *

**At the park near by the school**

**Alex's POV:**

After the fight with Justin I conjured myself quickly to the park near by the school, hoping that he wouldn't find me there.

I didn't expect him to look for me anyway, but still.

Well, maybe when he had the feeling that mom and dad are going to kill him, if I was lost, because of him, being such a horrible brother.

I groaned at that and thought about the argument we had only 10 minutes ago, while sitting down on a park bench and quickly texting Harper, mostly out of reflex.

Why was he so freaking mad?

I never saw Justin like that and it kinda hurt me that he went on and off like that on me.

I thought that the arguing was our thing and the idea with the chocolate pool was funny, wasn't it?

Why couldn't he sometimes just see the things a bit more the way I do and why did he have to say all of those mean things to me?

Those things hurt like a lot.

I knew that I wasn't the smartest star in the sky, but that really wasn't fair from him.

He should give me at least a bit more credit.

I swallowed, just as I got a reply from Harper:

_Good to know... I kinda told Justin that you are at the park. He does want to talk to you! I'm sorry. I hope you're not going to kill me because of that, but you guys have to make up!_

I looked in disbelief at the SMS and groaned. Why did Harper do that to me?

I didn't want to talk to Justin who surprisingly came really quick to the idea to talk to me. But I didn't want to at all.

I quickly wrote Harper back:

_Why did you tell him where I am? I don't want to talk to him!_

I stared angry at my phone screen as a voice from behind suddenly said, ''Well, I guess you have to talk to me now.''

I stood up and turned around to see Justin standing there. He actually even looked a bit sorry.

''You can go again. I don't need your lame excuses after what you said to me.'' I told him, crossing my arms.

I really didn't want to talk to him. He freaking hurt me and he should actually know that the best.

He was the one who said all of those things after all.

Justin sighed and walked from behind the bench to me.

I still looked mad at him, thinking again about what he said to me.

''I know that you're mad and I do understand it, but we do have to talk about this, Alex. We're siblings and we should clear this up like siblings.'' Justin replied.

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

''Well, you didn't seem to want to clear it up like we always do before.'' I stated mad at him.

I did like the way we always cleared it up. It was our thing like that.

Justin this time rolled his eyes and then replied, ''Yeah, because I didn't want to clear it up like that actually.''

I looked at him mad.

''So you thought shouting at me and telling me how stupid I am would be a better solution?'' I asked him furious.

He really had to be kidding on this.

He couldn't be serious, because this was the most stupid solution ever and I knew what I was talking about!

Justin looked down at that for like 2 minutes and I waited, my arms crossed.

Then he looked up guilty and told me, ''I didn't mean what I said. I knew that I said some stupid things, Alex but I really want to apologize and I really hope that you can forgive me.''

He kinda did look honest, but I was also still kinda mad.

''How do I know that you really mean it? You never thought the best of me and always thought that I was lazy and not good enough to become the family wizard.'' I stated hurt.

You can't cry now, Alex.

''Because I am wrong. You could win the wizard's competition and you are not stupid.'' Justin suddenly said.

I looked a bit stunned at him and he added, ''You're anything , but stupid. Well, you don't use your smart self for really smart things, but you are not stupid, Alex.''

Wow. I did not expect that to come out of Justin's mouth.

Justin swallowed and added, ''I never thought that I would say that just like that, but I do feel stupid now. I should give you more credit for what you do and for who you are. You are my sister. It's actually impossible for you to be stupid.''

I rolled my eyes at that, but also chuckled. Justin chuckled as well and I waited for him to continue.

Justin then added, ''And as much as I hate to admit it. It would really be boring without our arguments and you, doing things that I have to do good again. I really am sorry and I hope that you can forgive me, because I don't want to loose my sister, because of this.''

Now I really had tears in my eyes.

I normally was never like that, but it was really sweet what Justin said.

Justin now waited for me to say something and I smiled.

''I forgive you. It's nice what you said even though I could insult you with that in school, but I think for now I'm not going to do that. Unless you say something bad again.'' I told him.

Justin chuckled at that and then gave me a side hug.

''You know what?'' He replied. ''Do what you want. If you tell about my emotional speech I'm going to tell people about you, almost crying because of me.''

I glared at him, but then we both laughed.

''I'm fine with it, being our little secret.'' I stated.

Justin chuckled and replied, ''Me, too and now let's go home.''

* * *

**Okay, now this was kind of OOC at the end, but I couldn't help it! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my very first WOWP One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
